Dear Edward
by AlwaysForeverYours
Summary: Bella Swan lives in Phoenix with her mother and her brother, Emmett. One day in May, she recieves a pen pal project. As if by fate, her and Edward are partnered up together. What happens when she has to go to Forks for the summer? *AH* BxE RxEm AxJ EsxC
1. Prologue

**A/N: YES!!! My first fanfic!!! I'm wicked excited to let this out. I'd just like to let you know that often (after about 3 – 7 chapters) I tend to get bored with my stories and just drop them. The major reason is because that I don't get many reviews after a few chapters and I just tend to get very discouraged. So… that's all I have to say!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way what so ever.**

**P.S. Bella kind of likes shopping in the fic. She's not obsessed with it. She likes skirts – but not really short ones, but she's still really clumsy, so no high heels for her!**

* * *

_Prologue_

_**Bella POV**_

"Emmett! Are you a _pig?"_ I asked my brother.He was currently stuffing his face with all sorts of food possible at the dinner table.

"Yes, Emmett!" my mother said. "If you want to get a girl, you got to be a gentleman. Eat politely."

"Yes," He replied, food flying out of his mouth. "I fill fe a lentleman."

"Ew!" I exclaimed, wiping some of Emmett's half-chewed food off me. "You just spat _all _over me! You're going to ruin the new dress Alice sent me!"

If you're wondering who Alice is, she's my best friend in the whole entire world. She lives in Forks, Washington. Now, if you're wondering where Forks is, I'll tell you right now.

Forks is one of the dreariest towns in all of the United States. It rains all the time, and it's always cold. When it's not raining outside, it's cloudy. It's also wicked small. I mean, not even 4,000 people live there! Forks is located on the Olympic Peninsula, and pretty much secluded from every other town except for La Push, but even that's fifteen minutes away – On a good day with now traffic! La Push is so small, only 2,000 people live there… I think.

But now we need to get back to Alice. She's my best friend in the whole wide world and it really _sucks_ for her because she lives there. Her Dad, Carlisle Cullen, is one of the most respected doctors in _all _of the Seattle area, but you know what hospital he picked to work at? _Forks Hospital. _I think it's because Esme – her mom – wanted to live in a small town. Seriously, couldn't she have picked a small town that's sunny or that has more than 4,000 people?

But you know, I should just give up on telling you my whole 'story' or whatever, because I rant a lot, which I've bet you've noticed by now.

I'm off track though – _again. _Alice is my best friend, like I've told you two times before, and she lives in Forks, like I've told you. We've been best friends since we were in diapers. Don't start thinking that I live in Forks, because I don't. I live in Phoenix, Arizona, and that is the _exact _opposite of Forks. It really sucks, not being able to see each other all the time. She comes down here for a week in the summer, but you know, how can you expect to cram a whole year's worth of crap into one tiny little week?

Before you start thinking about how two people hundreds – maybe thousands; I've never bothered to count – miles away could be best friends, let me tell you.

Way before I was born, my mom, Renee, and Alice's mom, Esme, were_ best _friends. They did everything that Alice and I did, except that they had much uglier clothes. They went to the same high school, went to college, met their husbands there, got married, then had us, and that's where we are now. But here's what happened in between all that crap.

When I was thirteen all was well. I had my friends – Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper – and my twin brother, Emmett. My parents, Charlie and Renee, were going through a rough patch, but I brushed it off and knew that they would be jumping on each other the next week.

But things never got better. The small arguments turned into heated ones, and soon things were thrown. Pictures were broken. My magic conch was broken. I still haven't forgiven my dad for that. My dad eventually moved out, and two months later divorce papers were signed. My mom got primary custody of Emmett and me, and a few months later we had moved to Arizona.

I still talk to my dad over e-mail a few times a week and sometimes I call him. I'm actually surprised that he even knows how to _work _a computer. It amazes me sometimes.

So this is where I've been the past four years. I'm fairly happy, except for the crappy fact that I can't be at _home. _ Forks is my home, even if I hate the weather, or there's no good stores near to go shopping, or that its dreadfully boring most of the time, but the people that I love are there (besides my mom and Emmett) and where the people I love are, I'm there.

Oh, and I forgot! I talk to Alice frequently, I text her a gazzilion times a day, and we e-mail and instant message constantly too. Here is what's happened to her these past few years:

After I left, Alice was apparently a mess. Esme actually e-mailed me several times over this matter, but after a month or two, Alice started to get better, but she was never the same. Carlisle and Esme decided to take action. So you know what they did? They adopted a kid. A kid named Edward.

According to Alice when he was first adopted he was the 'perfect type' for me. She never sent me a picture, but she described him as tall – 5'8 at 13, wow! - incredibly handsome, and had this weird bronze hair that never seemed to tame itself no matter what shampoo and conditioner that you had tried to use on him.

Alice started to get better after that, since she had a sibling to keep her company. Jasper and Rose, two other twins that are also my best friends, also helped her through my move. Rose took the move especially hard too, because she had this _huge_ crush on Emmett for years.

Emmett – though he never told Rose – had a huge crush on her too. It disappointed him greatly when we had to leave.

But now, let's get back to current time, or whatever time I'll be telling you.

I want to make this really dramatic you know? So here I go…

Hello. My name is Isabella Swan, and this is the story on how I fell in love with an e-mail. Wait, no that sucked!

Hello. My name is Isabella Swan, and this is the story on how I fell in love with my best friends adopted brother. God, that sucked too!

Hola. My llamo Isabel Swan y esta es la historia de cómo me enamoré. Crap! Wrong language.

Hello. My name is Isabella Swan, and this is the story on how I fell in love.

* * *

**So… hit or miss? I guess it's pretty good. I mean, It's going to be more humor than anything else. On my profile I wrote down the summary to this, but I'm changing it slightly, because when I wrote it, these are the words that just came out, you know?**

**I know it's really short, but this is the prologue. But there's not much dialogue, and it's just mostly Bella ranting about her life – if you even read the chapter, that is! **

**So that's it... Review! I know that little button is just calling out your name!**


	2. Dear Edward, It's Nice to be Writing You

**A/N: I'm back again! Haha. I have nothing important to say, except that I sadly do not own Twilight in any possible way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 –** _Dear Edward, It's Nice to be Writing You._

_**Bella POV**_

_1 Year Before the Prologue_

I happily skipped to my first class of the day, which thankfully was English. English is my favorite class, as it has always been since I was twelve years old.

"Someone's chipper this morning." Emmett groaned, trudging tiredly behind me.

"We have English first this morning!" I exclaimed, making Emmett wince.

"Don't talk to loud. It's too early in the morning for that." He yawned, using his giant to cover his giant mouth.

"Jeez, Emmett. You make it sound like you have a hangover, when in reality it's only seven o'clock on a Monday morning!"

"UGH! Don't you see that I'm tired?"

"No, now get your lazy butt over to your seat, or you'll be sorry." I said.

"Oh my gosh, the little 5'4 brunette girl wants to beat me up! What do I do?" Emmett said sarcastically, plopping his books down on his desk.

"Just shut up." I mumbled.

I wrote down the homework for tonight in my notebook-though I had no idea what it meant, though I was sure we'd learn it in class today-, and then waited for my English teacher, Mr. Moore, to come in and start lecturing the class on whatever. A few minutes later he walked in.

"Good morning, class! I trust you guys all had a good weekend?" Mr. Moore asked us.

There were a few mumbled 'yes''.

"Okay, then!" Mr. Moore exclaimed. "Today we will be starting a project! Don't worry though; I'm sure it will be lots of fun!"

Mr. Moore grabbed a hat and showed it to the class. "This is a hat." He stated to the class.

"I didn't know that." Romeo (A/N: Pronouced Ro-may-o), a kid in my class, sarcastically remarked.

"Romeo, stop talking or else you'll get a detention. Capeesh?"

"Capeesh." Romeo nodded.

"Now," Mr. Moore began. "There are names in this hat. I will call you up each one by one and you will pick a name out of this hat. These are the names of the eleventh grade students in Forks, Washington."

My eyes widened and I gasped.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Swan?" Mr. Moore asked me.

"Well, not exactly. Emmett and I are from Forks."

"Oh." Mr. Moore said, furrowing his eyebrows. "Maybe you know some of these people."

"Maybe." I said.

"Okay, so first person up is George Anderson." Mr. Moore called out.

It went like that for a few more minutes until it was time for me to go up. "Bella Swan."

I carefully walked up – I didn't want to trip – and picked a name out of the hat. I went back to my seat, sat down, and then looked at the paper. It read:

_Edward Cullen_

_E-mail – _

_Aim – Dazzler621_

_Hi! My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm your new 'Pen Pal' or whatever. I live in Forks, Washington, and I have green eyes and like to play the piano. So, yeah. E-mail me!_

Wait, hold up. I got my best friends brother! This is weird. Really, really weird. I turned to Emmett.

"Who did you get?" I whispered fiercely.

He grinned at me. "Rosalie."

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

"Who did you get?"

"Edward Cullen, Alice's brother." I stated.

He thought for a moment. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I have no idea." I shrugged, and turned back to the teacher.

Mr. Moore said, "Tonight you will be e-mailing or instant messaging your partner. I want you to show me the conversation you had by saving it on your computer then printing it or e-mailing it to me. Got it?"

The whole class nodded.

"Class dismissed."

Everyone in their seats jumped up and began towards their next class – except me, of course. I nonchalantly picked up my books – or in other words, my crap – and strolled casually out the door. But really, when do things ever go my way?

Halfway through casually strolling out the door, I tripped and fell. It better words, I tripped and fell in the _hallway._ The once loud hallway went quiet and stared at me. With as much dignity that I had left – which wasn't much, trust me – I slowly stood up and brushed the dirt of my clothes, picked up my books, stared at the people in the hallway (more like glared) and walked away.

The rest of the day flew by; except for Spanish class (it's dreadfully boring). As soon as I got home today, I flew by my homework, not even checking it once or twice like I usually do when I do my homework.

(A/N: And this is where I got a cup of tea) After that I ran to my computer to see if my pen pal was on. And that's where I am right now. My computer is turning on, and I'm extremely bored because I'm a very impatient person. Sometimes.

After the computer turned on I quickly typed my password and logged onto the internet. Should I do e-mail or AIM? AIM, definitely. Today anyways. I logged onto my AIM and quickly typed in Edward's AIM screenname, Dazzler621. It said he was on, so I sent him a message.

_BrownEyedBells: _Hi, is this Edward Cullen?

_Dazzler621: _Yes… who is this?

_BrownEyedBells: _I'm Bella Swan, your new pen pal. I decided not to e-mail you because I think it takes too much time.

_Dazzler621: _Okay, I'll believe you for now… I know tomorrow the list will be posted just so everyone is absolutely sure, and that they know that their safe from some psycho pedophile who wanted to stalk them or rape them, etc.

_BrownEyedBells:_ Lol! Your really funny, did ya know that?

_Dazzler621: _Actually, I don't know that. My friends say that I'm 'a hermit that plays the piano all day'.

_BrownEyedBells: _You're not a hermit! Alice says that you're social!

_Dazzler621: _Alice? As in my sister Alice? How the hell do you know her?

_BrownEyedBells: _Oops!

_Dazzler621: _How the hell do you know my sister?

_BrownEyedBells: _Does the name Isabella Swan, or Bella Swan sound familiar to you in any single way?

_Dazzler621_: Yes it does. My sister's best friend's name is Bella Swan. Apparently, she moved right away to Phoenix… oh.

_BrownEyedBells: _Yup! I'm her. But let's get that awkwardness out of the way.

_Dazzler621: _Okay. What do you want to talk about?

_BrownEyedBells: _How about chicken? I like chicken a lot.

_Dazzler 621: _Lol._ You're much funnier than I thought you would be…_

And that's how the rest of our conversation went. I noticed that there was some flirting in there too. I mean, I put some winks in there and he did too. The conversation eventually drifted off from chicken to how Alice can get very aggravating sometimes, and then to just flirting.

I quickly saved and printed the conversation that I had with Edward. I assumed he was doing the same exact thing I was doing right now. After my conversation got printed out I wrote my name as the top of the paper.

_Bella Swan-Class ILC-May 2, 2010. _

Satisfied with what I wrote, I quickly tucked away my conversation into my English folder. I was going to have to text Alice about this later…

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think of it? Trust me, the chapters are going to get longer and better eventually, I'm just getting into the story. I'd really like you to review because if you don't I WON'T UPDATE… EVER AGAIN!!!... Well maybe, it's just that it might take a really long time, or I might just get bored with the story. But anyways, REVIEW OR ELSE!!! Thank you and have a great day!**

**ReViEw!.!.!**


	3. Dear Edward, I Talked to Alice Today

**A/N: YOU GUYS?!?!?! WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS?!?!?! As of right now (2/16/10) I have gotten absolutely no reviews. None. Not one single bloody review. I'm seriously considering putting not updating if I don't get any reviews. I'll just keep writing the chapters for myself, and you won't get any! Oh wait… just got a review. Never mind! Haha. I'm not that mad, just disappointed. So here we go with the chapter 3. I only got one review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

_Dear Edward, I talked to Alice today._

_BrownEyedBells: _Edward, I talked to Alice today.

_Dazzler621: _Really? I didn't know. *note the sarcasm*

_BrownEyedBells: _I figured you would know. I mean, I bet people could hear her scream all the way in Europe. Heck, even I could hear her scream, and I live in Arizona! That might just be because I was on the phone with her…

_Dazzler621_: I'm glad you figured that out.

_BrownEyedBells: _Me too.

_Dazzler621: _Do you like to read?

_BrownEyedBells: _And you're asking me this why…?

Dazzler621: I don't know.

_BrownEyedBells: _You're very random; did you know that? But yes, I like to read. Do you like to read?

_Dazzler621: _Yes, I do. What's your favorite book?

_BrownEyedBells:_ Wuthering Heights, definitely. I've read it about seven times. What's your favorite book?

_Dazzler621: _ Easily Romeo and Juliet. I hate Wuthering Heights. It reminds me more of a hate story than a love story.

_BrownEyedBells: _Hmm… I see your point.

_Dazzler621: _I'm bored.

_BrownEyedBells: _Are you sure you don't have ADD or something? Every few seconds it's 'I'm bored' or 'Do you like to read?'. What's next? 'Oh look! It's a squirrel! See it? Nope never mind, you live Arizona.'

_Dazzler621: _I'm sure I don't have ADD. My dad is a doctor, remember?

_BrownEyedBells: _Oh yes, Carlisle.

_Dazzler621: _ Yup.

_BrownEyedBells: _Hey I g2g. My mom wants me. Monday nights are 'Family Game Nights' in my family.

_Dazzler621: _Fun. Tuesday nights are 'Family Game Nights' for us.

_BrownEyedBells: _I remember those. Alice made me come to her game nights because she insisted that I was part of the family too. But I really g2g. Byee!

_Dazzler 621: _Bye.

That was a funny conversation. I mean seriously, all our conversations are about sarcasm… I think. I never really know what they are about because the subject changes way too fast.

But anyways, I should be downstairs right now, because it's family game night! I have always enjoyed these nights, even though sometimes it's kind of annoying because some of the games last _forever._

I mean, onetime, my mom, Phil, Emmett, and I were playing Monopoly. We started playing at like say five-ish or so because we know it would probably take forever. We didn't finish until eleven that night. Talk about _boring._

Gosh, I'm starting to sound like the most annoying girl in my grade, Ashley. She talks absolutely nonstop and it annoys the crap out of everyone; even the teachers.

Seriously, why do I always get off topic? You know what? I should shut up now.

* * *

GAH! That was the longest game of Life I have ever played. It wasn't very fun, but I got some news that's really good… kind of, depending how you look at it. So here's what happened…

_Flashback –_

"_Congratulations! You just had twins! I'm going to name them Bella and Emmett, just like Bella and me!" Emmett exclaimed happily. He just got a card saying he got twins on Life. Of course he'd name them Bella and Emmett._

_I rolled my eyes at him. "Emmett, you really want to name them Bella and Emmett? What happens when they grow up and Emmett Jr. is called Emmie Bear?"_

_Emmett cringed. "I hate that name. Emmie Bear. Let's name them Josh and Lily. Those are good names."_

_I nodded my head in agreement. "Yes, much better."_

_Renee coughed then. "Bella and Emmett, I have something to tell you guys."_

"_Okay, Mom. What is it that you have to tell us?" Emmett asked, looking down at the Life board and making two cars crash together. He is so immature._

"_Well, you know I love you guys' right?"_

_Emmett and I both nodded our heads. "But what does that have to do with anything, Mom?" I interjected._

"_Phil has to travel this summer," Renee said. "and it would be very expensive for you two to travel with us, so I called your father the other day and you guys will be staying with him for the summer."_

_Emmett and I nodded our heads. "Okay." We agreed._

"_You're not mad, are you?" Renee asked._

"_Of course not, Mom." Emmett said._

"_You will be leaving on June 1__st__. I already have the plane tickets. I think the flight is at ten in the morning. So you have a few weeks to pack your stuff. Is the good?" Renee asked us._

"_Yes." I said._

"_Be aware you guys, the gang have no clue that you guys are coming. You can tell them if you want, but I didn't know if you wanted to surprise them or not. Charlie hasn't said anything either." Renee said._

_Emmett grinned. "Let's surprise them!"_

_I nodded. "That's what I thought too! I guess its twin telepathy or something." I said._

"_Yeah," Emmett agreed. "twin telepathy!"_

* * *

So that's how that went. I am actually really excited about this trip. I'll see Alice and Rose and Jasper and maybe Edward! This is so excited! I'll have a _whole _summer with them!

I'm so excited about this trip that I decided to go shopping over the weekend. I honestly don't go shopping a lot, and I don't like it that much either… Well, I kind of like shopping. It's because of Alice that I don't really like shopping. She shops like a maniac.

Really, I'm just so overly excited about this trip in a few weeks.

Let's just hope that the next few weeks will go by fast, but it won't. I just know it.

* * *

**A/N: So hit or miss? Review. Really, I won't post until you review. That's why it took so long and that's why it's a few hundred words shorter than it normally is. So really, review please. **


End file.
